Pirates and Spies
by 478642
Summary: A Jack&AnaMaria fic by Rat and Jackfan2... A break from the mundane work of piracy finds Jack tied to his work and Ana confessing her secret life. Even pirates can play.


**_Pirates and Spies  _**

**_by Rat and Jackfan2_**

****

It just happened.  In between plotting maps, and watching Ana Maria updating journal entries, Jack got an idea.  

He stood up, crossed the room, and discreetly locked the door.  He did it inconspicuously, in a very conspicuous way that he knew would make Ana immediately suspicious.  

With one hand remaining on the door handle, left there to make absolutely certain his First Mate would see what he'd done, Jack waited.  

"What?"  Finally, she gave in and asked.  Knowing Jack as well as she did, she knew something was up, and so she carefully placed her pen and the journal in a safe place.

"I'm a Pirate."  Somehow, he managed to keep his expression perfectly serious.

But Ana could not keep from grinning.  "Last time I checked, yes, the ship is over run by 'em."  Was this it?  Did he lose his mind?  Did something about mapping suddenly snap something in that soft head of his?

"And yer' the lass." 

 "Really?  Sure 'bout that, are ya?"

After consulting whatever pre-determined script he'd thought up in his head, Jack nodded.  "Aye.  Yer m'plunder."

In the cramped confines of his cabin, it only took three steps for her to meet him by the door.  "Y'captured me?"

"Aye, I did."  His hand closed around her wrist, the other snaked around her waist and pulled her up against his body. Her face now inches from his.

"Aye, ye did."  Ana echoed, her lips whispering against his, close but not quite touching. Close enough he felt the breath of her next words.  "But what if I've got a game of me own I'd like to play?"

Jack leaned in to capture her lips, Ana dodged and leaning to the side. No matter, he took what he could reach and reach it he did. He merely sought flesh, and there is more flesh and places to find it than just the lips. After all, why limit ones choices.

Shivers ran down her spine as she felt his lips gently caressing her neck. Kisses that found a nerve so deeply imbedded within that the tingling sensation found purchase deep within the back of her throat, causing her eyelids to drift closed. Taking a deep breath she struggled to regain control over her senses, her breath coming in shutters. 

Time to focus.  "What if this lass ain't willing t'be caught?"

He stopped.  "Meaning?"

"The pirate may have gotten the lass on 'es ship, but what's t'keep the lass from catch'n the pirate right back?"

"Too late." Jack grinned, sensing a change in the wind.

"No, Jack."  With a quick move, twisted and pushed him back against the door.  He felt something cold and metallic pointing into the hollow of his neck.  "You'd be the one caught."  

"Ah, but not yet."  Just as quick, he brought his arm up and slapped her hand to the side.  The dagger flew out of her grip and landed across the room.  They looked at the fallen dagger for a moment, looked at each other, and then dove.  Ana landed on top of Jack, and he rolled sideways in an effort to throw her off him.  

So it continued, in their quest to retrieve the dagger, there were no holds barred.  Jack resorted to tickling and nibbling, and Ana resorted to certain well placed distractive stroking.  In the course of the struggle, both somehow lost their clothing.  

Ana won.  With Jack's mind someplace else, she jumped up and ran to take possession of the discarded blade.  "Surrender."

"You do?"

"No, _you_ surrender."  

"Parley?"

She shook her head, no and grinned wickedly.  "I'm no pirate, remember?  I'm just the poor defenseless lass ya thought t'take as part of yer plunder."

"Ah, f'course."  

They'd done quite a job on the cabin, and now the floor was cluttered with just about everything they came in contact with.  The only uncluttered spot in the cabin seemed to be the bed.  How convenient.    

Her prisoner didn't offer any resistance when she ordered him to the bed.  He seemed quite eager actually, and that just wouldn't do.  A cord of rope lay on the floor beside the bed.  Even more convenient.  

Straddling his chest, she held the dagger in her teeth as she tied first one hand, then the other, securing them to the headboard.  

"That's a might complicated knot fer jus'a lass don't ye think?" Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Maybe I'm not just a lass after all, but a spy for the Royal Navy."  With her captive now well caught, she tossed the dagger in the general direction of the table.  It skidded across the wood and landed with a thunk on the floor.

"And what would a spy for the Royal Navy want with a simple pirate captain like me?"

Leaning down, she whispered breathily into his ear, "Want a list?" Next, she tugged at his earlobe with her teeth, causing Jack to respond with a harsh intake of air as she nibbled relentlessly.

Swallowing hard, it was Jack's turn to fight for control of his own reactions. 

"Actually," he swallowed hard, "I'm more wha'cha might call a visual learner.  Hows 'bout a demonstration?"

The vibrations of Ana's chuckle sent more shivers through Jack's as she sat up and looked into his coffee coloured eyes.  Completely subdued, he stared at her like a half-starved man.  Her right hand cupped his cheek as her thumb now traced the outline of his lower lip.

His gold-toothed grin faded as she leaned down towards his face ever….so….very….painfully slowly. 

"That could be arranged."  She said against his lips before claiming his mouth in a ravishing kiss.

They both froze when they heard the door latch move.  

Ana sat up abruptly and looked at the door.

"It's locked."  Jack reminded her.  

Moments later the jiggling of the latch turned to a loud bang of a fist against the wood. Ana jumped slightly at the strident pounding.

"PISS OFF."  Jack ordered.  

"Can't do that Cap'n."  Gibbs voice sounded slightly muffled through the wood, but there was no mistaking the alarm in his voice.  "We've got a ship on the horizon."

Hearing that, Ana reacted immediately and jumped off her captain to begin the impossible task of collecting her clothing.  

"What ship?"  Jack yelled as she pulled on her shirt. Turning to watch her, his heart sank and a scowl settled over his face, pouting as the game had come to an sudden end.

"Tha's th' problem actually.  We b'needn the scope on deck t'see."

"Ok, one second."  Ana called over her shoulder.  She hopped as she pulled on her pants, and then surveyed the cabin in dismay.  With everything thrown about all over, she had no idea where the scope would be.

"Ah. . . little help here?"  Jack reminded her and tugged at the rope binding his arms over his head.  

Another glance around the cabin, then back at her lover, and she rushed to kneel on the bed to untie his hands.  "Stop struggling, ye're only makin' it tighter."

The door would not be ignored.  "The scope?"  Gibbs banged on the wood again for emphasis.  

"Use the dagger."  Jack hissed as Ana looked back to the mess in the cabin.  

But where was the dagger?  She rushed around the table and searched the floor.  It didn't take too much looking, but every second felt like an eternity with Gibbs banging on the door like he was. 

Gibbs was ready to remind them yet again of the importance of his interruption when he heard a yelp followed by, "OUCH, BLOODY 'ELL WOMAN, ARE YE TRYIN' TO KILL ME?"

Gibbs reminder died as his mouth snapped shut. What were they doing in there?  

"Stop blather'n like a babe, Jack.  It's jus' a scratch."  Ana's voice answered. 

"Don't you dare get near me again wi'tha thing. I'd rather ya use yer teeth to chew the ropes off, than get me skin peeled off by ya."

That did it.  Gibbs sucked in his courage and pulled out a small pick he kept tied in his pocket.  Not this again.  

"Honestly Jack Sparrow, for the brave Captain of the most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean, you can be the biggest suck when ya get just the tiniest scratch."

"I am not. . .  and  IT'S NOT A WEE SCRATCH… GOD…LOOK AT IT, I'M BLEEDING LIKE A STUCK PIG."

As much as it pained him to interrupt, Gibbs could not help but think of the ship steadily creeping closer on the horizon.  "Have ye found the scope?"

"Jus' find the bloody scope and give it to 'im."  Jack muttered.  

"WHERE."  Ana threw her hands up and stared at the mess around them.

"Well, if ye'd not messed the place up s'much, I'd be telln' ye now wouldn't I?"

"ME?  I MESSED THIS? ALL BY ME ONESIES?"

"Uh, ship on horizon."  Gibbs reminded them.  By now he managed to pick the rather simple lock, and as no one seemed ready to let him in, he slowly cracked open the door just a wee bit to poke his head inside.  

He did not want to be seeing this, not if he lived a million years.  Though he'd averted his eyes quick as possible, he could not erase what he'd already seen.  The image was permanently scorched on his retinas. 

On reflex, (but to late), Ana launched herself in front of the bed to block the view of the ropes binding Jack's wrists even as she tossed an open map over the middle part of his body.  Jack merely rolled his eyes at the feeble attempt.

The scope turned out to be exactly where it should be, in the cabinet left of the table, and so Gibbs retrieved it efficiently, muttered a quick thanks-so-much, and left the cabin as though devils chased him.  They both heard a mutter about bad luck and women as the door slammed shut behind him.  

Ana looked at Jack, Jack looked at Ana, and they both grinned like teenagers.

"Now, where were we?"  Jack asked as though nothing happened.  "Ah yes, I believe you were about to do some extensive pillaging about now?" Wagging his eyebrows at the last.

The dagger cut through the knots, and Ana helped loosen what was left.  "Ya addlebrained fool, we're needed topside.  No time for this. . . for now."

He released a long-suffering sigh.  "Ah suppose y'right.  No rest for the wicked and all that implies."  He massaged his wrists where the rope bruised his skin, and as soon as Ana turned her back to him, he pounced.

It took only seconds to grab her and roll her onto her back on the bunk.  "Now I've won."  He climbed on top and grinned down at her. 

A mischievous smile played on her lips.  "Really? Who's got the dagger I wonder?"

"Oh, ye've got a point…"  Grimacing at his own words, "Bad joke."

 "Just a very sharp one."  She laughed then kissed him softly.  

Another knock interrupted them.  Gibbs again.  "Um…Captain?  Really hate to do this but…"

Jack rolled his eyes as he stood up and helped Ana to her feet.  "Yes, yes, yes," he yelled back, "Damn, damn, damn," he muttered.  Then shouted, "We're on the way, we're on the way."  

**_Authors Notes:_**

Rat: Whooohooooo!  I love this story, and I loved writing it.  Please let me (us) know what you think of it!!!!!  

Jackfan2: You have no idea how much fun this was to write.  Absolutely NO IDEA!!!  Made all the more fun in writing it was cooberating with a good friend in its creation. Thank you for reading and here's hoping you will enjoy reading it, half as much as we enjoyed writing it.


End file.
